


余岁

by styxu



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-19 02:48:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20202484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/styxu/pseuds/styxu
Summary: 石板破碎数年后威兹曼老师病了，他意识到自己终于又变回了肉体凡胎的普通人，这让他想到了成王前的日子，他决定去找故人（的遗照）叙叙旧。





	余岁

1.  
那位教物理的德国老师病了。  
学生们凑在贴着调课通知的布告栏前议论纷纷：“威兹曼老师居然会生病？不是想翘课找的借口吧。”“对啊对啊，他上次带队参加物理竞赛，三天没睡觉还精神抖擞的。”“还有那次，他为了救流浪猫从三楼掉下，一点事都没有，我们都以为他是超人。”……  
“阿嚏！阿嚏！阿嚏！”学生口中的超人连打了三个喷嚏，对坐在一旁怒视他的黑发青年露出一个无辜的笑：“肯定是学生们想我了，才一天没见，大家真是热情呢。”  
夜刀神狗朗不为所动，板着脸倒了一杯热水：“别以为这样说就不用吃药了。”  
“不要这么严肃嘛小黑，我只是……”  
“你只是需要吃药，然后好好睡一觉。”狗朗掰出两粒胶囊，和水杯一并递了过去，他看着自己的王像小孩子一样苦着脸把药吞了下去，脸色才和缓了些，“早就说了要注意身体，做实验不要熬夜，按时吃饭，你已经没有不变的能力了。”  
“好了好了小黑，这么多年没生病，也是种难得的体验呢。”  
“……”狗朗放弃了和这个笑得没心没肺的家伙交流，起身留下一个冷酷的背影，“病好前清淡饮食，不准吃肉。”  
“不要啊！”  
2.  
石板破碎已有数年，和习惯了战斗的赤青等族不同，异能的消失对科学家威兹曼的影响微乎其微。但他过了70年不需要吃饭睡觉的生活，作息和饮食习惯早变得十分随意，回归老本行后更是废寝忘食，日积月累，终于被一场感冒击倒。  
久违的病痛唤醒了深藏多年的记忆，威兹曼在感冒药的作用下很快入睡，再睁眼已经回到了半个多世纪前。

1944 德累斯顿  
威兹曼恹恹地蜷在床上，他刚刚过完了一个难忘的生日，他借着酒劲和国常路表白，一向严肃的对方竟然也磕磕绊绊地回应了他，随后一切便自然而然地发生了，和心上人肉体交融的感觉十分美妙，但两人青涩的技术还是留下了后遗症，第二天他就发烧了。  
门锁被从外打开，国常路轻手轻脚地走了进来，床上的人眼前一亮，坐了起来：“中尉！”威兹曼裸露在外的颈间尽是二人放纵的痕迹，国常路不禁面色发红，手忙脚乱地把他塞回被子里，期间免不了触到光滑细腻的肌肤，又是一阵心猿意马。  
小男友似笑非笑地看着他，国常路轻咳一声掩饰自己的窘迫：“吃药了吗？”  
威兹曼的脸迅速垮了下来，“我身体一向很好的，这种小病休息两天就好了。”  
他做好了被说教的准备，但国常路只是点了点头，“我明白了。”  
“？？？”  
国常路在他疑惑的目光中掏出了一叠黄色的纸，“在东方有这样一种说法，生病是因为邪祟入体，只要把符纸烧掉兑水服下就可以驱除邪祟，恢复健康。”  
威兹曼不知道邪祟和符纸是什么东西，但他敏锐地捕捉到了关键词，“把纸，烧成灰，还要吃下去？”  
国常路一本正经地纠正他：“是驱邪的符纸，泡水喝。”  
威兹曼一脸难以置信，“那也是纸灰啊……”  
国常路已经点燃了符纸，“别闹，这是能治病的东西。”  
“我吃药！吃药还不行吗！”威兹曼一把抢过国常路另一只手里的水杯，拿起床头的药片，一口吞了下去。  
国常路熄灭了符纸，耐心地为他擦去嘴角的水渍，威兹曼昏沉的大脑突然闪过一线灵光，“等等，你不是在骗我吧？”  
“什么？”  
二人对视片刻，威兹曼在对方坦然的目光中败下阵来。   
“没什么，你回去吧，会传染……诶？”  
国常路已经脱了外套放在一旁，“我请假了，陪你睡一会。”  
威兹曼嘴上说这怎么行，身体已经贴到了墙上，国常路看着他亮晶晶的眼睛心中暗笑，躺在了他腾出的地方，威兹曼顺势钻到他怀里，单人床发出了不堪重负的声音，两人惊慌对视一眼，随即笑了出来。  
威兹曼把头埋在了国常路颈间，夸张地叹息一声，“这个生日……真是糟透了。”  
国常路摸了摸青年柔软的银发，调整了姿势好让他躺得舒服一点，“下一个会更好的。”  
“那你的技术可要提高一点。”  
“……”  
二人小睡了一会，又在炮火的轰鸣声中醒来。威兹曼浑身难受，他对着身旁一脸担忧地看着他的男人露出了一个虚弱的笑容，“中尉，和我讲讲你的家乡吧。”  
国常路心知这个像孩子一样的青年想听的一定不是什么国际局势或者先进科技，他沉吟片刻，从自家的阴阳术开始讲起。和那些反对封建迷信的科学家不同，威兹曼对超自然现象并不排斥，反而表现出了极大的好奇心，或许这也是他能被选中研究石板的原因之一。  
他从除妖驱鬼讲到驱使式神，威兹曼已然听得入了迷，“人死了真的有灵魂？动物也能变成人的样子吗？一张纸剪成人形就能跑能跳了？”  
国常路耐心解答了这些可以算得上幼稚的问题，青年喃喃道：“太不可思议了，等停战后我一定要去看看你说的阴阳师。”  
说罢不等他回答又开了口：“还要带全药物，我可不想病了吃灰。”  
“……”心虚的国常路决定不告诉他阴阳师病了也是先吃药的。  
威兹曼还沉浸在对未来的畅想中：“快的话到明年，石板的研究就会有初步成果，它会被用来结束战争，然后我和姐姐就可以去中尉的家里看看，再往后……我们还会在一起吧。”  
此刻他们身处战乱中，外面炮火阵阵，随时都有人死去，在这种情况下谈未来实在太过奢侈，可国常路看着怀里青年期待的眼神，还是点了点头，许下了自己都不知道能不能实现的诺言：“会的。”  
得到他承诺的青年立刻笑弯了眼，继续说了下去：“最多三……五……十，最多十年，在我三十岁之前战争总能结束了，看完中尉的家乡再去周围的东方国家转转；等我四十岁一定破解完石板的全部秘密了，不过姐姐比我厉害，说不定那时候石板早就被她研究透了……”  
国常路听着他从看看日本说到周游世界，从带着姐姐说到带着姐姐姐夫和孩子再到姐姐孩子的孩子，等能想到的东西都被他说了个遍，他已经数到九十岁了。  
“九十岁我应该做不动试验了，不如我们也去学学阴阳术，感受一下科学以外的力量；等到一百岁……太远了，还是先说说明年吧，我们三个……”

可是明年没到你的生日，姐姐就不在了啊……一直放任自己沉浸在回忆中的威兹曼听着自己年轻时天真的话语忍不住心中发苦，梦境随着他情绪的波动开始褪色坍塌，在醒来之前他从国常路的眼中看到了自己的倒影，那是生机勃勃的年轻人的神情，也是往后七十年中他再也没能找回的东西。  
3.  
“小白！起床了！”  
梦中的情感过于鲜明，以至于被按在餐桌前时，威兹曼还分不清哪里才是现实。  
“一、二、三，喵！”  
穿着校服的少女把狗朗也拉了过来，拿起终端熟练地来了个十连拍，在他们三个人当中，猫无疑是适应最好的，她在威兹曼的安排下入学从头读起，现在还在上高中，但无论她走到哪里都能和年龄比她小不少的同学们打成一片，连她情绪激动时偶尔发出的猫叫声在大家眼里也是可爱的表现。  
至于狗朗——威兹曼看向穿着围裙起身去端菜的青年，对方在王与氏族都不复存在后仍坚持追随他，现在负责打理他的财产。  
威兹曼恍惚地看着两人忙来忙去，直到一个奶油蛋糕被放在他面前，他才恍然惊醒：“今天……是我的生日？”  
猫熟练地给他戴上纸帽，“是哦，小黑说了小白一定不记得”，她清了清嗓子，学着狗朗的语气道：“百岁生日还是要过的，直接准备就好，这种小事不必打扰王。”  
竟然已经到了百岁啊……  
狗朗插好了蜡烛，低下头认真点上，从这个角度看不到他的神情，但下意识绷紧的后背泄露了他的情绪，威兹曼几乎能想象出对方竖起耳朵等自己的回答的样子。  
威兹曼隐约知道自己应该夸他几句，然后狗朗会一脸严肃地回应他，猫在一旁吵着唱歌吃蛋糕，三人一起度过一个看似热闹的生日——就像往年那样，但他想到自己梦中的规划，也难得有了些期待。他咽下了未出口的客套话，向已经对着蛋糕蠢蠢欲动的猫问道：“刚才的照片可以给我看看吗？”  
猫欢快地喵了一声，放下终端向蛋糕扑了过去。她把每年生日的照片都放在了一个相册，威兹曼一张张翻过去，符合他口味的菜肴、他想去的地方、永远恰到好处的礼物……随便一张照片都能感受到两人的用心。至于照片中的人，猫永远笑得无忧无虑，狗朗对着镜头明显有些僵硬，他则是看似温和的微笑，但只有他自己能看出笑容下的心不在焉。联系到那些一直被自己忽视的细节，威兹曼突然对自己这几年生日例行公事一般的态度有些愧疚。  
威兹曼看着眼前闹作一团的猫狗，发自内心道：“这些年，谢谢你们。”  
“诶？”猫一脸迷茫地扭过头。  
狗朗则坐直了身体严肃道：“这是臣子应尽的职责。”他的声音却是轻快的。  
猫搞不懂这两个人在干什么，但看他们之间的气氛看上去还不错，于是她又闹着让威兹曼许愿去了。  
威兹曼双手合十，闭上眼睛，然后偷偷睁开了一条缝：“不吃药可以吗？”  
“想都别想！”  
4.  
屋内的灯熄灭后，威兹曼拿起床头的红伞，轻手轻脚地出了家门。  
本应睡下的两人悄悄趴在窗边，猫扯了扯狗朗的袖子，“不用跟上小白吗？”  
狗朗看着那个银白色的背影渐渐消失在夜幕中，即使早知道威兹曼的经历，每到这时候他还是有种无力感，那是属于他的王和逝者的、是他们无法参与的过去。  
“不用了，一会直接去飞艇接他就好。”

十年前  
飞艇借着夜幕的遮掩悄然偏离了航道，人们只知道这艘属于神秘富豪的飞艇会按着固定航线在城市上空盘旋，却很少有人知道它偶尔会停在最高的那座大楼前，迎接一位熟悉的客人。  
国常路顺着窗外的阶梯又一次踏上了飞艇。  
在恋人刚上飞艇避世的那几年，他还没有放弃，他变着法地向飞艇上发消息，希望能用地下的惨状来唤醒对方用石板终结战争的梦想，却从未得到过回复。  
后来战争结束，让一个参与过重大研究的德国科学家在此时现身绝对不是个好主意，于是他只能自己扛下这一切，在发展自己的势力之余还要挡住对飞艇窥探的目光，他们的关系也是在这时开始好转，他甚至偶尔也能被对方允许登上飞艇。  
再后来他终于成了合格的王，战争的阴霾也逐渐散去，可他看着恋人偶尔露出的熟悉笑容突然动摇了，既然他喜欢在天上，就随他去吧，地下还有自己守着。  
飞艇的主人正站在窗前俯瞰入了夜仍十分热闹的城市，国常路走到他身旁，“你该下去看看，这些年变化很大。”  
“那就不了吧，我穿着上个世纪的衣服下去会吓到人的。”  
国常路和他对视片刻，知道他又忘了今天是什么日子，他心中叹息一声，“那就去我的办公室看看吧。”  
这已经是明示了，威兹曼实在想不出对方的来意，但他相信一贯稳重的国常路总不会骗他，他握住了对方向他伸出的手，一起走下了飞艇。  
威兹曼一进房间就差点被一群白花花的小东西晃了眼，手掌大的小纸人拖出了面前的椅子，还弯腰对他做了个“请”的姿势，另外两个举着比它们身体大数倍的茶壶茶杯为二人倒上茶水，等他坐下后几个小纸人贴到了一起，又“啪”的一声弹开，变成了一幅“生日快乐”图案的剪纸。  
“啊……”威兹曼握着茶杯的手一顿，“我都忘了。”  
国常路对这个回答已经习以为常，他又抽出了一张白纸，“这是式神，答应过要教你的。”  
威兹曼看着他把那张纸折了几折，又用红色颜料在角落写了什么，再松手时已经变成了一只呆头呆脑的大白鼠。威兹曼试探性地伸出手，毛绒的手感和体温都与活物无异，他是真的有些好奇了。  
他刚要开口，一张剪好的小纸人已经被放在了他面前，“这个简单点。”  
国常路抓起他的手指蘸了蘸颜料，俯下身从背后握着他的手在小纸人头上画了个符号，这个威兹曼出品的纸人却好像先天不足一样，歪歪斜斜地走了几步，抱住他的手指就不肯动了。  
国常路看着眼前兴致勃勃摆弄纸人的威兹曼，还是忍不住开了口：“留下来吧。”  
威兹曼诧异地扭过头，对方已经有几十年没有再提这件事了，他隐约感觉到了什么，但对地面的抗拒还是让他下意识地选择了拒绝：“这里有中尉就够了啊。”  
可是我已经不再年轻了。国常路看着交缠在一起的银色长发和干枯的白发，差点脱口而出。  
作为掌握“命运”力量的王，没有人能比他更清楚地感受到自己的衰弱，他近日来常有力不从心的感觉——一场风暴正在暗中酝酿，而他已经无力阻止。  
他又一次看向了自己的爱人，对方仍是当初年轻的样子，而他已经白发苍苍、日渐虚弱。所幸他也预感到了对方最终还是会重返地面承担起自己的责任，这就够了。国常路没有再劝他，至于现在，还有自己护着他。  
5.  
“晚上好，中尉。”  
轻快的声音在飞艇中响起，顶灯应声打开，照亮了桌前的人和桌上的老照片——那是黄金之王家中发现的遗物，被转交给了照片上唯一还活着的人，之后又被他放到了飞艇上。  
黄金之王被葬在了家族墓地中，大家族规矩森严，威兹曼无意打扰，他也不信什么灵魂的说法，只要心意到了，对面是墓碑还是照片都是一样的。  
“以前都是你来找我，现在也轮到我来找你了。”威兹曼掏出终端放在老照片前，屏幕上正是几个小时前猫拍的那一张合影。  
“时间过得真快啊，当初我也没想到自己真能活到一百岁。”他仔细端详着两张照片，片刻后长舒了一口气，“我也开始变老了呢。”他的声音中并没有对衰老的遗憾或是恐慌，反而隐隐透着对未来的期待。  
他过了七十年与世隔绝的生活，很多事早已成了习惯。就像他是发自内心把猫狗当作家人，但这么多年不问世事，他总会下意识地把自己当成局外人，很难真正融入新的人际关系。  
直到此刻，他才真正意识到自己已经摆脱了石板的影响，飞艇上那个孤独的身影早已消失，停滞的时光在他身上重新开始流动，他终于重返人间。  
“中尉，我可能真的不适合当王，好在我的运气还不错。”  
他没有再说什么，他们之间从来不需要多言。  
在天亮前威兹曼拿起红伞离开了飞艇，朝着外面熟悉的身影走去。  
亲人爱人都已在旧日中长眠，只有他被时间遗忘了七十年，所幸他已重获新生，仍有新的家人陪他一起变老。  
END


End file.
